Come down to me
by MidnightSky101
Summary: KyoxYuki Songfic to the song Come down to me by Saving Jane. "...Why do I want to hug him, and kiss him, and hold him when he’s sad?"...Yuki wrapped in chains, his perfect skin covered in cuts. A small light shone on his heart and the chains fell...Yaoi


**A/N: Well, here I am with another Saving Jane songfic. I really loved this song the first time I heard it, and every time I listen to it, I** **love it more. It reminded me of Kyo and inspired me to write this. By the way, something I found out: Read this, then listen to the song while going through the story in your head.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither the characters or the song belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

Why can't you be mine?" He whispered to himself, sadness filling his heart as he watched the person he cared for from across the classroom.

_**Words fall out of my mouth,**_

_**And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying,**_

He stepped forward and reached out a shaky hand towards the boy's shoulder. "Yuki!" Two girls called out to the purple haired boy. "Can you help us?"

"Yes, of course." The student president replied with a smile.

_**Everybody wants your time.**_

As Yuki walked away, the frozen boy behind him slumped into a seat and returned to whispering sad words to himself. "Why? Why do I feel this? Why am I in love with my cousin? Why do I want to hug him, and kiss him, and hold him when he's sad? Why Yuki?"

_**I'm just dreaming out loud,**_

_**I can't have you for mine and I know it,**_

He watched Yuki as he perfected the girls work, and a small smile crept onto his face.

_**I just want to watch you shine.**_

Yuki glanced up to the boy staring at him, making him blush and turn away. In the corner of his eye he saw Yuki approach him, and replaced his fallen mask of anger. He turned to see Yuki standing before him, a hand on his hip. "What do you want, you damn rat?!"

"All I was going to ask is why were you staring at me? You stupid cat."

"I-I wasn't…I was…Shut up and get out of my way!" He ran out of the room, his heart racing, as the final bell rang.

_**Tripping up on my tongue,**_

_**It's all over my face and I'm racing,**_

_**Gotta get away from you.**_

He ran home and locked himself in his room before throwing himself on the bed, having to be away from Yuki, and not think about him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block everything out, to see Yuki's face.

_**Burning all the way home,**_

_**Try to put it to bed but it chases,**_

_**Every little thing I do.**_

He thought about what would happen if Yuki's curse was broken. He closed his eyes and saw Yuki wrapped in chains, his perfect skin covered in cuts. A small light shone on his heart and the chains fell, yet the cuts remained. Yuki smiled a sorrow filled smile and began walking. As he walked, his smile grew, and his cuts faded.

_**When the light falls on your face,**_

_**Don't let it change you.**_

Kyo immediately understood, the chains were the curses bond, and the cuts were the pain and hurt Yuki had suffered for being the rat. If the curse was broken, Yuki would be free, and leave. Leave Akito, the Sohma's, and him. But if he left, the memories would fade, and the pain would slip away, and Yuki would be happy.

"But he would be gone." The orange haired boy whispered as tears blurred his vision.

_**When the stars get in your eyes,**_

_**Don't let it blind you.**_

Yuki's beautiful face returned to his mind, as the only thing he could see. He began singing a song that fit the way he felt about Yuki perfectly.

"_**You're beautiful,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**And I love it all,**_

_**Every line and every scar.**_

Yuki walked past the door and heard the singing and the sadness in Kyo's voice. He stood outside the door and listened, trying to figure out who Kyo was singing about.

"_**And I wish that I could make you see,**_

_**This is where you ought to be,**_

_**Come down to me."**_

The last line was shaky as Kyo sobbed harder. "Who the hell am I kidding?! Someone like him would never like…" Kyo looked at the bracelet on his left wrist. "Someone like me…Oh well, he'll never know. It doesn't even matter." Kyo tried to convince himself.

_**Spell it out in a song,**_

_**Bet you never catch onto my weakness,**_

'He?' Yuki thought to himself. 'So it's not Honda-San? Then, who?'

_**I'm singing every word for you.**_

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?! Why can't I just say those four words? They're such simple words but…every time I try, something stops me. Why can't I just walk up to him and say: Yuki,"

Yuki's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "I love-" Kyo opened his eyes to see Yuki standing in to doorway, eyes wide and blushing lightly.

_**Here I'm thinking I'm sly,**_

_**Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe,**_

In that moment, Kyo was overrun with emotions. Embarrassment, that Yuki had heard that. Anger, that he had just walked in. Sadness, as the thought of Yuki leaving crept back into his mind. Panic, that Yuki would reject him and hate him. Love, just from seeing Yuki. Happiness, that Yuki knew how he felt. And hope, that he would accept this, and feel the same way.

_**You're thinking the same thing too.**_

With all these emotions, Kyo was frozen, only his eyes moving as they followed Yuki as he approached. He put a hand on Kyo's arm, snapping him back to reality with a shudder, making Yuki take his hand back immediately.

Kyo stared at Yuki, not knowing what to do. A sudden thought struck him and he stood to leave, more tears spilling for his fiery eyes.

_**When you see it on my face,**_

_**Don't let it shake you.**_

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked as he moved in front of Kyo.

"Away, it's not…we can't…I'm sorry I said that." Kyo muttered not looking anywhere near Yuki.

"What? Why?" Yuki asked, desperately searching Kyo's eyes for some sort of reassurance. He found cold, empty eyes as Kyo faced him.

"'Why?' Because I'm going to be locked away for the rest of my life after graduation unless the curse is broken!" Kyo shouted tears streaming. He stopped suddenly. "Where are Tohru and Shigure?" Kyo asked, afraid that they would see his tears.

"Work, and with Hatori. Shout all you want." Yuki replied bitterly. Then his voice softened, "And I know. But why-"

**_I know better than to try and_**

**_Take you with me._**

"Because if we're together, and I'm locked away, Akito won't let you anywhere near. _If _you love me, that would hurt you, and your cuts would never heal."

"What cuts?" Yuki asked completely confused. Kyo realized what he had said and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

He started to walk again, but Yuki caught him arm before he could get too far. "Why are you even interested in me anyway? I-"

"_**You're beautiful,**_

_**Just the way you are."**_

Kyo turned around to see Yuki's eyes filling with tears at Kyo's words, yet he continued to sing with a shaky voice.

"_**And I love it all,**_

_**Every line and every scar."**_

He stroked Kyo's face gently and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"_**And I wish that I could make you see,**_

_**This is where you ought to be,"**_

He gave Kyo a serious look on these lines, and Kyo wrapped his arms around his waist.

"_**Come down to me."**_

As Yuki said that, he pulled Kyo's head down gently, allowing their lips to meet. Yuki deepened the kiss, opening and closing Kyo's mouth with his own as Kyo held onto him for dear life.

Kyo suddenly collapsed and was knelt on the floor, shaking and crying, still holding onto Yuki's shirt.

"Kyo? What is it? Did I-" Yuki began frantically.

"No!" Yuki knelt next to Kyo. "You…You couldn't have done anything wrong, you're Yuki." Kyo smiled at him, unsure of himself. "But…The sadness will fade for you, so why not for me?"

Yuki held the crying boy tight and rocked gently. "I'm amazed…that someone as strong as you could cry at thoughts of me." Yuki admitted.

"You…You called me strong?" He looked up at the purple haired boy, confused. "All this time, you've called me weak, and now, when I'm in tears, being comforted by you, now you call me strong?!" Kyo blurted out.

"I guess so. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Kyo, I forgot to tell you something." Kyo looked up top the smiling boy.

"I love you." He kissed his nose lovingly.

"Hey." Kyo began.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

"What are we going to tell Tohru and Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Right now, I don't care, just don't leave me just yet." Kyo held onto Yuki tighter.

"Okay." Yuki kissed the top of Kyo's orange head and sang their last of the song.

"_**Come down to me."**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! And I'm sorry about the ending! (Out of the whole of the story, this is the one part I don't like :-( Oh well) Anyway, please review. I'm sorry if the boy's were a little bit OOC. And any questions asked in reviews, I will answer as best as I can. :-)**


End file.
